


Amnesia

by Yuzucchis



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Angst, F/F, Soft and sad, hololiveEN - Freeform, these gay guys good for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzucchis/pseuds/Yuzucchis
Summary: Kiara has been reborn after her last battle, but her memory has yet to return. During those days, it's Calli who remains by her side, putting aside her sadness for all that she has forgotten.
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Comments: 6
Kudos: 170





	Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @CRUNCHY_MMLONI (twitter) • source: https://twitter.com/CRUNCHY_MMLONI/status/1337627834316034048?s=20

Kiara and Calli were often met in the tallest skyscraper in the human world. They both agreed that being in the heights made them closer to the other world from which they came. 

Their talks were usually informal. Kiara forgot the physical pain left by her endless battles. Calli put aside her emotional pain, the loneliness of working in the underworld. The girl's cheerful personality was the opposite of how she was, so Calli was never bored by her side. However, the two of them knew that the time they could be together was short. Although they tried to put their fears aside, sometimes they reappeared.

“What if I really forget you?”

Kiara was the one who asked the question that night, smiling and with her body leaning on the railing of the skyscraper. The girl with the scythe shot her an icy look. Time had made her turn like this, so many deaths and rebirths of the phoenix made her get used to it.

“Make you remember by any means.” 

She answered casually. It was what Calli always did, let time pass from the reappearance of Kiara until little by little she regained her memories. Her work had helped her to be quiet, and amnesic Kiara wasn't unpleasant, either.

“Awww, Calli~.”

The phoenix put her head on the shoulder of the pink haired one too quickly, Calli still hadn't explained her method.

“I’ll start out smashing your head in…”

Kiara's calm disappeared in a jump when she heard Calli, her lover was very abrupt at times.

“WHAT!? Try more peaceful ways first!!”

But nothing could separate her from the woman, not even those threats, so she approached again hoping not to be killed.

It was reassuring to know that although the grim reaper was dishonest most of the time, she would be there whenever she was reborn. Her memories would return just by looking at her, she was her beloved Calli after all, in all her lives Kiara would love her, it was her only certainty.

But things weren't always the same between them. Calliope had the punishment of seeing each of Kiara's deaths without being able to do anything to prevent it, her job was to receive the girl in the underworld, then she was allowed to see her in spare time where their relationship was reinforced. It was painful to accept that Kiara didn’t remember her in the first days after her return, but questions about her identity quickly turned to words of love as she remembered everything.

It was always like that, starting from the beginning.

Despite everything, Kiara's instincts led her to that skyscraper without knowing why. Everything in her mind was blurry, the lights of the night were familiar to her, she could confirm that she’d been there before. But Mori Calliope was already waiting to welcome her back.

Kiara silently watched the young woman in the black clothes and scythe. Her calm face was looking at the horizon, with her arms on the railing... that stranger was really beautiful. What followed were greetings, introductions from two people who already knew each other, and new information for Kiara; a process that brought Calli pain that she hid under her mask of indifference. Thus, for several days in which she helped to recover the memories of that very special girl.

“I still can’t remember but we must’ve gotten along well. You’re always there for me.”

Kiara's intuition was good. The time they spent together was precious to the warrior, she was sure there was more than a cordial commitment to receiving so much attention from the Grim Reaper.

“I’m not here for you, there’s no knowing what mess you make where you fly to clumsily when you’re just revived.”

Her cold words made Takanashi Kiara's heart vibrate, she played at lying to hide her true intentions. She was not wrong about this either, Mori Calliope decided not to melt at the beautiful words that Kiara dedicated to her.

“Really! I’ll stay still then.”

She promised laughing and with joy, the lack of memory didn’t change that... Calliope appreciated it.

The silence returned between them, it was only interrupted by the noise of the city cars, but it was also nice to stay like that. While the orange haired girl was appreciating for the first time (again) being with Calli, the other only noticed in her chest more and more nostalgia and sadness.

“What kind of relationship did we have?”

Kiara asked convinced of the conclusion she had reached, but she just wanted to hear if she was right from that sweet person.

“Friends.”

Calli just said, nothing and no one would make her change her answer.

“Really!? I thought we were lovers!”

She couldn't be wrong. Despite not remembering anything yet, what she was feeling was real, she already knew that incredible emotion just by looking at Calli.

“… We were friends.”

The woman repeated, snorting.

“Then, I must’ve been in love with you. My heart beats faster when you gaze at me.”

Of the two, Kiara was always the sincere girl, she was not afraid to express her love with or without memory. Being able to express her feelings made the phoenix smile, she even thought about hugging her beloved... But the scythe was too close.

However, for Calli all this was already known, Kiara was coming back. The way she always recovered her memories was through her love for Calliope. Maybe if she didn't respond, Kiara wouldn't be doomed to be in love with someone like her who couldn't always be by her side.

But Kiara wasn't about to let that important topic go by.

“Were we really friends?”

The innocence in her voice was Calli's weakness, her white dress and bare feet making her look more pure.

“…A special friend.”

Kiara was satisfied with that answer, she didn’t notice contempt, it was something different that she didn’t know how to name... Sadness? Resignation? She just needed to know one more thing.

“Tell me your name, special friend.”

The warrior needed to know as soon as possible the name of the person she loved so much, she was sure her name was as beautiful as she was, she was sure that in all her other lives she also fell in love with Mori Calliope.

“I’m gonna wait till you remember for yourself, like I always do.”

Actually, she was dying to hear Takanashi Kiara call her by name. The amnesiac girl's smile was the one he had always seen, without thinking she wanted to run the hand through her soft and colorful hair. Kiara accepted it excitedly.

“Okay.”

She wanted his new life to always be like this, even if she had to restrain her desire to kiss her as it is now. Looking into each other's eyes for so long in silence didn’t make it uncomfortable. Did the girl with the scythe feel the same? That only meant one thing...

“You’re lying! We must’ve been lovers!”

She insisted more securely than before, surely that woman didn’t act like that with all her friends, it was something special, it was impossible for only Kiara to think about it.

“Friends.”

“A friend who touches my hair so gently?”

Only lovers would treat each other with such affection, the caress in her hair had been very delicate, she could feel Calli's feelings when she looked into her eyes. She expressed more than she said.

“You used to leap around with joy when I do this.”

A few hours later, Takanashi Kiara remembered everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Another story about Kiara and Calli! This time I have relied on the art of @CRUNCHY_MMLONI, please support them on twitter!
> 
> Thanks for reading, let's keep supporting Takamori <3


End file.
